


To Break Down a Mixup

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Fluff [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Alfred really likes Arthur. Of course, he asks Francis to help him win Arthur's heart. Alfred is also oblivious to the point of really dumb.





	To Break Down a Mixup

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the time that Kiku called Arthur a tsundere… I sure do.

“Francis, I might need your help for something,” I said, once everyone else left the meeting room.

“What is it this time, mon ami?” Francis pulled a nail file out of his backpack.

“It’s a love issue,” I reluctantly answered.

His face lit up.

“A love issue!? You have your first love? Alfred, tell me all about it!” He sat back down, eyes locked on me.

“Well…” I hesitated, not really wanting to tell him who it was.

“Go on, America.”

“It’s this guy who manages to look effortlessly flawless doing almost everything. He has the kind of blonde hair that I would pay to run my fingers through. He has the kind of expressive eyes that let you know what he’s feeling, even if he’s denying it with his words.”

“Alfred, if you want to run your fingers through my hair, just tell me,” Francis said with a wink and a grin.

“Oh my god. It’s not you, France. It’s England.”

Francis let out a loud sigh, rubbing his forehead.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No! Can’t you tell that that’s why I’m asking you for help?” I laid my head down on the table.

“Alfred, let me put this in terms that you can understand. This is like… Well, having Arthur as your first love is like opening up a brand new video game and picking expert mode for your first time playing. Like, before you even play the tutorial.”

I picked my head up off of the table to look at Francis. “It’s that dumb of me, huh?”

“Correct, but Alfred, I have good news for you. Anything can be done if you have the right team to guide you.” Francis gave me a smile, taking my hand to help me up.

“Really? You’re going to help me?” I felt like things might be looking up. The country of love, himself, was going to help me. 

“Of course, my friend. Now it is time for me to make sure that Kiku hasn’t gotten too far yet.”

~~~ 

About twenty minutes later, Francis had gathered the ‘team’ that was supposed to help me get Arthur’s heart. It was just Kiku. Kiku and Francis were my last hopes. Kiku was sitting at my kitchen table and Francis was explaining my situation to him.

“So,” Francis started, “Alfred here is in love for the first time.”

“Well that must be very exciting for him. Who is the lucky person?” Kiku sipped politely at the hot coffee that I had placed in front of him. 

My face flushed when Kiku asked who the lucky person was. It had been hard enough telling Francis about how I liked Arthur.

“Oh, he totally wants to fuck Arthur,” Francis gushed.

“Francis!” I shouted, “Just say that I like him! No need to go overboard.”

“I’m just telling Kiku the truth!” Francis said, acting defensively.

Kiku silently watched the exchange.

“Oh my god, Francis. Just tell me what I should do to win his heart.”

Kiku’s eyes watered, “I am so proud of you, Alfred. My shonen-protagonist acting friend.”

“I’m not sure what that means,” I murmured.

“So Alfred,” Kiku practically shouted, slamming his fist on a chalkboard that Francis wheeled in, “First things first! I have brought fifteen dating simulator visual novels for you to play. You will romance the lovable tsundere in each one.”

I nodded.

“Second,” he called, “You will ask Arthur to go to the movies with you.”

“Third,” Francis added, “You will treat him like a king, attending to his every need with ease. Remember, make him want you.”

“Uh, I’ll try my best, guys.”

~~~ 

That night, Arthur agreed to go see a movie with me.

I ordered our tickets in advance, so when we got there, I walked up to the snack booth.

“Excuse me, sir, could we have a large popcorn?” I asked the teenager working there.

“Sure thing, Alfred,” he said with a smile.

I smiled back. Kevin recognized me from all of the times that I’d gone to the movies.

I watched as Kevin got our popcorn and buttered it. While I was distracted, Arthur gently slid his hand into mine, his face flushed red.

I picked our entwined hands up, giving the back of Arthur’s a gentle kiss.

“And could we have a large cola? With two straws?” Arthur’s voice rang out from next to me.

“Of course, Arthur,” Kevin said, remembering Arthur’s names from all of the times that I brought him with me. When Arthur was in America, we usually just watched something on Netflix, but sometimes something in theaters looked good to us. 

“I think I just fell in love with you, Artie,” I joked, looking at him.

He laughed and it sounded like the closest thing to heaven on earth. “I should hope you fell in love with me before that, my Alfred.”

“Only if you fell in love with me first,” I said, trying to be flirty.

“Of course I did.” Arthur gently kissed the corner of my mouth. “Now let’s go see our movie.”

Kevin handed us our cola.

“Oh, hey, could we also have the sour patch watermelon gummies?”

“Of course,” Kevin said, grabbing them for us, “Will that be all?”

“Yeah,” I said, “I think that’s all.”

Arthur pulled his wallet out, but I passed Kevin my credit card instead.

“No need for that, dearest. I’ll pay.” I wrapped my arm around Arthur, nuzzling his nose.

Kevin passed my credit card back and waved at us as we walked away.

“So why did you buy those gummies?” Arthur asked, eyeing them.

“Because I noticed that you always eat them when we watch movies at my place,” I said with a smile.

“You’re so sweet, noticing things like that.”

“Thanks, babe.”

We went into the dark theater, taking our seats near the middle.

About halfway through, I worked up the guts to put my arm around him. He was tense at first, however, slowly but surely, he rested his head on my shoulder.

~~~ 

But once it was over, we left and went back to my house.

“Do you want to go stargazing on my lawn?”

“Well, I think that would be quite nice.”

I took his hand, leading him outside.

“Here.” I gave him my jacket. “You can sit on it, because the grass is wet and I’m sure you don’t want to get your pants all dirty.”

“Thank you, love,” he said, sitting on it and snuggling close to me.

“Look, a shooting star! Make a wish, Arthur!”

He pulled me into a kiss. “I think that all of my wishes have come true, Alfred. I’m with you, my beloved.”

I blushed. “Aw, you’re such a charmer. So, uh, do you want to go out sometime?”

He looked at me, quizzically. “I thought we were going out.”

“No, like, as boyfriends.”

“I thought we’ve been boyfriends! Goddamnit Alfred. We’ve been kissing and going on dates. I thought you asked me out as a boyfriend like three weeks ago.”

“Oh! Well then, let’s continue on like that, I guess. Because I definitely want to be your boyfriend.”

He laughed. “You’re such an idiot, but I’m glad that you’re finally my idiot.”

I kissed his cheek. “Yeah, _finally_. Right.” Then I started laughing, myself.


End file.
